


Jetlag

by Gracefulasheck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Plane, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulasheck/pseuds/Gracefulasheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy phanfic...<br/>Dan falls asleep on Phil's shoulder and Phil kind of panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlag

“I’m sleeping on your shoulder.”  
  
 It wasn’t a question, just a statement. Phil looked over to Dan and then nodded.  
  
 “Ok.” They were flying back from one of the many trips that they took all the time. Dan was in the middle seat, Phil being lucky enough to get the window seat. Dan did look exhausted. He leaned his head on Phil, who tried not to move or breathe.  
  
“Is this uncomfortable for you?” Dan asked.  
  
“W-what? No, it’s fine. I mean…its ok.” Phil was thankful Dan couldn’t see his face; he knew he was blushing.  
  
 “………..Ok,” Dan mumbled.  
  
 “Oh God, what have I done? Did I actually just stutter…?” Phil thought. Dan didn’t say anything else and Phil realized he was asleep.  
  
“I wish I could tell him how I feel.” Phil thought.  
  
 “I could, but the fans would go berserk…….but. But what if he doesn’t...share my feelings.” Phil thought. He was just crazy. But still…….Dan moved in his sleep and Phil panicked, trying to keep himself from moving, like Dan was something that would break.  
  
Phil had this “little crush”, which was definitely not little, since they'd met. Normally, Phil could just ignore his feelings, but when the person you love is sleeping on your shoulder, it’s kind of hard. He wondered if Dan noticed him acting weird… he didn’t know why he did it, but he looked over and kissed Dan on the nose.  
  
“I wish you knew how much I love you.” Phil whispered so quietly that barely he could hear himself. Phil sighed. Dan chose exactly that moment to wake up.   
  
If it couldn't get any worse, he fell face-first into Phil’s lap, who was sure he was blushing.  
  
“Sorry...” Dan mumbled as he sat up.  
  
“Its fine,” Phil breathed. Dan ran a hand threw his hair, before looking a bit confused.  
  
“WHAT DID I DO?!” Phil thought while his mouth asked, “Are you ok?”  
  
“Why is my nose wet?” Internal screaming.  
  
 “Uhh...Uh...it started raining….”  
  
“In the plane?”  
  
“Pfhhh....it’s crazy how weather works…”  
  
 “Phil….” Dan's voice lowered, and Phil sighed in defeat.   
  
“I kissed you on the nose…” he painfully admitted. Dan raised his eyebrows.  
  
“………..Why?” Dan inquired.  
  
“I don’t know...I…uh….felt like it?” Phil weakly added. They sat in silence before Phil turned to Dan, who seemed to be mumbling to open air.  
  
“Talking to yourself?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re supposed to deny it.”  
  
“Can’t. You already know I’m crazy.”  _That’s why I love you_.  
  
“You are not.” Phil decided to say, and Dan stared at him.  
  
“I know...”  
  
 “What?” Phil asked.  
  
 “How much you love me.” Phil’s eyes widened.  
  
“W-what?” he choked out. He was blushing, Dan was staring at him, and his world was crumbling down.  
  
He heard. He had heard. Why did he even say anything out loud?!  
  
“I...” Phil couldn’t speak. He blinked back tears as Dan did nothing but stare at him.  
  
Out of nowhere, Dan grabbed him, pulling him in, kissing him.  
  
Dan Howell was kissing him. Phil kissed back; even if he was surprised he wasn’t stupid.  
  
“Are we just going to pretend that didn’t happen?” Phil asked when they parted.  
  
“Wouldn’t do that for the world.” Dan said. Phil smiled and pecked Dan's temple, who then placed his head back on Phil's shoulder. Phil rested his head on Dan's and intertwined their fingers. He played with Dan's slightly smaller fingers. He had a feeling things would change for the brighter.  
 


End file.
